Mamori Tokonome
Mamori Tokonome is the deuteragonist of Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. She is a sweet, good-natured and gentle sixteen year old high schooler, with a trait of speaking politely. Her chest is big, but her height and face resembles that of a middle schooler. Despite wishing to avoid conflict, she instinctively speaks up for the weak, wanting fair treatment even for those who have tried to hurt her. But when she met Mirei, her Liberator, she found she possessed the power to transform her body into a weapon. Her hobby is reading and she is worried being called by her surname "処女 (Shojo/Virgin)" (Half of it, she gave up). She is voiced by Mikako Izawa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Megan Shipman in the English version of the anime. Appearance She appears to have a red hair which is almost always tied in braids. She has a cat clip clipped at the left-hand side of her bangs. She has brownish hazel eyes and a short figure. She wears the standard uniform that Veste has for girls with a pink bow tied at her collar. She wears thigh high white stockings and pink shoes. Personality Mamori is a good-natured and kind girl with a trait of speaking politely. She is not naturally yuri, and is originally embarrased by Mirei's stimulating her into Drive. But she has an instinctive trust for her Liberator, even before understanding what is happening to her. Although she lacks the physical strength and endurance that Mirei has, Mamori makes up for in bravery and selflessness. She will speak up against what she believes in wrong and and will engage in action if need be. In Episode 3, Mirei was willing to take the blame for the theft. However, Mamori ran to her aid and initiated her weapon transformation instead of Mirei triggering it. In Episode 5, Mamori transformed just for the sake of cutting fabric for Nimi's clothes due to the latter's enlargement. Also, to keep Mirei and Kasumi from fighting any longer (as Mirei would suffer future repercussions and Hibiki was used for ransom), Mamori ran up to the balcony where Adel was and pushed Ange. This caused both Hibiki and herself to fall off the balcony. Although Ange was able to grab hold of Mamori, Hibiki was able to reunite with Kasumi. This shows that Mamori would put herself in danger for the sake of someone else, even if she never formally met them. After Episode 8 where Mirei enchanced her abilities, Mamori didn't question her out of respect for her privacy. She can be a little sensitive about her family name. Because "Tokonome" can be read as "Virgin," Mamori was often teased about her virginity and innocence. Abilities Coming Soon..... Gallery Valkyrie_Drive_Mermaid_Screenshot_0059.jpg|Mamori waking up on the beach of Mermaid Island. Valkyrie_Drive_Mermaid_Screenshot_0071.jpg|Mamori getting nervous. Valkyrie_Drive_Mermaid_Screenshot_0067.jpg|Mamori and Mirei walking together. Valkyrie-Drive-Mermaid-Anime-Character-Design-Mamori-Tokonome-2.jpg Valkyrie_Drive_Mermaid_Screenshot_0582.jpg|Mamori and Mirei share their first kiss. Trivia *Her family name "処女 (Tokonome)" can be read as "処女 (Shojo)" which means "virgin". External links *Valkyrie Drive Mermaid Wiki Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Anime Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:In Love Category:Pacifists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Nurturer Category:Sentient Weapons Category:The Chosen One Category:Cure-Bringers Category:Mutated Category:Sophisticated Category:Outright Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Honest Category:Strong-Willed Category:Stalkers Category:Obsessed